


Baby, you are a full course meal

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fast-Burn, Fluff, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, for han ofc, its not graphic tho, kinda gross, oof, this wasnt supposed to be porn????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung was always a messy eater.And Minho is just a mess.





	Baby, you are a full course meal

**Author's Note:**

> This wasnt supposed to be smut??? lol but anyway enjoy this word vomit

Minho tapped his pen against the table, as if it would help chase away his boredom. He huffed as he ran hand through his bangs, _Where was Jisung for so long?_ The younger was to supposed go pick the food thirdly minutes ago. They had been practising and writting music together alone today, the other already left to the dorm and Changbin with Felix went to the movies.

 

Minho huffed again, slaming against his chair and he crossed his arms, stomach rumbling already. He hadn't had a lot to eat today, only small breakfast consisting of coffee and toast, and some snack along the way.

 

As if on clue, the door to the studio opened and human sunshine (in Minho's eyes) walked in holding two bags of food over his head.

 

"Hyung! I got us some snacks in the cafeteria too! And cheescake." the younger put the bags on tables, digging in them right away and taking out his bow with food. Minho couldn't stop the happy smile, caused by both adorable Jisung and finally being able to eat. He shoot from his chair, attacking the bag and taking out box with "grilled pork" written on it with red marker. He opened the box, taking a plastic fork and settlening back on his chair. They started eating in silence, both too hungry to talk.

 

Minho stopped after he ate everything in the box, putting it on the table and groaning at how full he felt. He looked over at Jisung, who was now opening the box with 'shrimps' on it and small container of cream cheese. Minho watched as he put the food in his mouth till his cheeks were full, gulping at the sauce spilling from the corner of his lips.

He should hate it, he wishes he hated it, but when his best friend sits there with sauce all over his lips and shrimp hanging from his stuffed mouth, Minho can only feel devotion.

 

It should gross him out, Jisung was always a messy eater, too eager to eat to even notice how obnoxious and loud he was as he filled his cheeks with food and swallowed down. He never cared about stares and whispers in restaurants, about his friends whining and telling him to whipe his face. He only cared about food and music.

 

And Minho should be angry too. He was usually the one whipping his friends face as they ate, the one sending draggers to people talking behind his back, the one patting him on the back as Jisung choked but refused to stop eating. He should be annoyed.

 

But he only wanted to kiss it all clean. He didn't even like shrimps but they looked so tasty hanging from his lips, glossed over by saliva and oils. Jisung didn't feel the intense stare on him, headphones hanging over his neck as their new track blasted from them. His eyes were set on his phone as he played candy crush and his face lit up when he finally won the level at his third attempt.

 

Minho swears he could see it all in slow motion, how the food shoot from Han's lips, how the cream sauce spilled from his cheering mouth and how he quickly slapped hand over it. He turned to Minho, embarrassingly red faced and muttered low sorry over his full mouth. Minho should be disguised, he should tease Han to no end about his messy habits, but in that moment, the only thing he was capable of doing was to reach and pulls his hand away, stopping himself from slamming their lips together when he saw Jisung's big eyes starring at him.

 

He watched how Jisung swallowed, how his Adam's apple bobbed, how his jaw slacked open and how Minho came closer, so closer that he saw Jisung's scared eyes doubling. The younger sucked in a quick breath, waking up from his trance and slamming his mouth shut as he pushed himself away, chair squeaking and almost doubling over. He started stuttering out apologies and his face became incredibly red. Minho still held his hand, the other waving around, and he tighten his grip on it, trying to get Han's attention on him. When he did, stopping in his babbling and slouching down under Minho's blank gaze, Minho mentally cheered at himself, softening at his small looking Jisung, cream sauce still lingering on his cheek and starring up at him with those big doe eyes. He reached his other hand, dragging Han back closer to him by his neck. The younger yelps awkwardly, eyes looking everywhere but at his hyung. Minho smirked at him, looking at his still glossy lips. He held himself back numerous times, playing like his attempts to kiss Jisung were just for the fun, while he secretly dreamed about his pouts. But this time, he didn't want to hold back anymore, coming so close to Jisung they shared breaths and teasingly tilted his head, just to brush his lips over Jisung's. He looked for a signal, for silent _no_ or discomfort on the youngers face, only finding the younger's eyes closing and feeling his breathing shortening on his lips.

 

Minho closed his eyes, moving forwards and finally feeling the lips, oh how much he dreamed about those lips. They were rough from all the eating, but still puffy and soft, they tasted like everything Minho ever wished for, better than his mom's homecooking, salty on the sides and sour in the middle. He was never an eager kisser, he liked to take his time, starting slowly and testing the waters, but hunger took over his body, and he licked Han's bottom lip, swallowing the bites of food that lingered there. He snaked his hands around his waist, bringing Han to sit on his lap and he licked his way into his mouth, groaning at just how good he tasted. The younger put one arm around his neck, bringing them closer and the other twisted his collar in a small fist. He ran his tongue around every corner of his mouth, not caring about how messy he was, melting at the cream still all over Han's tongue and he licked it clean.

 

Maybe he should be disguised at how dirty it all was, at how Han groaned and whined while grinning down on him, at himself for loving it all too much. His mom would be so disappointed, would scoff him for having sauce at the corners of his mouth. But he couldn't bring himself to care, too lost in swallowing the last pieces of food and making out with his sweet Han. His hands raised the oversized shirt up, squeezing hips and running his nails up and down his back. He could feel the younger getting excited, squirming around, thighs tensing and squeezing his waist and tongue trying to fight his for dominance. He bit Minho's lip, making the older whince and part away, shooting the younger a glare and coming back with kisses over his throat. Han tilted his head, low moan leaving his bruised lips as he did so and he runs his hand through Minho's hair, tugging at it when he feels him biting his neck and licking over the bruise, over and over again. He grids down, hips moving to get some friction out of Minho. He older can't stop the corner of his lip raising, sticking his tongue out and lapping the big purple spot he just created. He felt himself loosing control, nails burring too deep into Han's hips as he leads him to move quicker, bouncing up to meet him. The younger's moans and hign pitched whimpers echoing in his ears like broken record and just wants to stay here forever, but he also crawled the release him and Jisung are chasing after so eagerly. He mouths at his neck and jaw, licking and biting the tasty skin, ignoring the faint taste of sweat after the busy day. He feels Han tensing, he's louder, moans mixing with the music playing from his headphones and Minho is sure he will hear them everytime they will sing Mirror live after this.

 

He knows the boy is close, after all he won't last any longer either and he decided to help him out. He slips his hand from his back down onto his thigh, rubbing the tense muscle and squeezing while he moves up. Han whimpers when Minho finally cupped him under his sweatpants, firmly gripping him and moving his fingers up and down. Minho feels the boy humping into his hand, the veins he kisses pulsing as blood rushes through them. His body is hot, sweating all over and he looks delicious, clinging and bouncing on top of him and maybe Minho wants to take pictures of him, maybe he wants to stay under him forever, watch from the front row his show, watch him come apart and spread open for him. Han always loved attention, and Minho was willing to give him all of his.

His lips are so tasty looking, all red and puffy and wet, almost like fresh fruits on a hot summer day and Minho takes a bite again, burring his tongue and teeth in them.

Of course he tastes sweet, the food he ate before finally vanished from his lips and how he tasted as himself, little with that raspberry lip stain he used today. Han is close, so close and he is becoming such a mess under Minho's hand. He vigorously thrusts into it, chasting after a release, moaning so loud they could get caught, squirming on his lap and his kisses are all sloppy, moving too fast and knocking their teeth together too many times. Still, Minho wouldn't it want any other way. Just here with his Jisung, _his sweet Jisung._

He's close too, all the bouncing and gridding Han did had it's effect on him.

 

Han came first, whole body jolting, head throwing back as he let out loud cry, the hands around Minho's neck uniting and if Minho still didn't hold him with one hand he would fall backwards. He continued to thrusts into Minho's hand through his orgasm, slowing down and being all clumsy, sometimes missing his hand and thrusting into the empty space.

 

He breathes heavily and he puts his head on Minho's shoulder, turning and kissing on his ear lobe, hips starting to move again to give his hyung pleasure.

 

Minho comes shorty after, biting down on his lip harshly, numerous grunts and whimpers escaping him as he tries to collect himself.

 

He ran his hand through Han's messy hair, the younger pecking his lips and mouths at his neck. Minho can feel him sucking and biting, surely JYP will kill them both for coming to shows with love marks and scratches over their backs.

Jisung is shy, he can tell, the way he bites and kitten lick his neck is not enough, but where is there enough with Jisung? Minho could have every last bit of him and he would still want more of the younger. He was intoxicating, magical when he exposed his teeth and gums as he smiled, adorable when he danced on stage, seductive when he sang and powerful when he raps. Minho felt infatuated by every little detail, from the way he sang everybody's parts when they preformed live, how he goofed around with Minho on stage, the way his legs bended at his foot when he walked, making him look stubly but adorable, and _oh_ how could he forget his sweet giggles when somebody cuddled him and tickled him. He was the hot wind on summer day, the cold shower after running, he was the children's laugh in parks, fuzzy limonades, he was fancy street festivals and all the nice exciting things Minho could thing of.

 

Minho was, safe to say, _completely whipped_ for Han Jisung in all the right ways.

 

The younger was circling patterns in Minho's chest. When he spoke, his voice sounded small, trembling a little at the end, "Minho-hyung?" he looked up. Minho hums to show he's listening.

 

Jisung shifts in his lap, trying to find a new comfortable position, after all, they both sat on one squeaky chair. He now sat side-ways across Minho's lap, hugging him around neck. His eyes were looking everywhere but his hyung, a delicious blush decorating the round cheeks under them.

 

" _Um_ hyung... _wha_ -what exactly are, you know, l-like what are we now?" he sounded scared, much to Minho's displease, and his voice cracked. He tried to cough to hide it, but Minho knes him too much to let that slip past him.

 

He brushed his cheek, thumb caressing his soft spotless skin. He held his gaze, waiting for Jisung to finally return it. "Hannie, to be honest I wanted to do this for so long. I really like you, and I wouldn't mind being together with you. If you want to, of course?" maybe he should feel guilty for doing his puppy eyes as he spoke, but he wanted Han to say yes so badly.

Maybe it radiated from him, how needly he had become, because Han's cute lips stretched into wide grin, pushing his cheeks to create crescent moons out of his eyes.

 

"Of course hyung!" he hugged him closely, "I can't believe you like me too! Oh my god, you have no idea for how long I thirsted over you." Minho laughed at that, breathly _hahaha_ echoed in the studio. He squeezed Han around his waist, prepping his face with butterfly kisses as Han starts giggling.

 

"Yah hyung! Stop it tickles!" he spoke between giggles and inhales.

 

"Sungie, are you my baby?" Minho murmured in his neck, brushing over the marks there. Han snuggled and with smile in his voice hummed in an agreement.

 

They stayed like that, kissing and caressing each other, unspoken promises between them.

 

It was Minho who broke the silence, even when he wanted to stay there forever. "We should clean up. You know, before it dries." he chuckled at Han's spreading blush. They stood up (clumsily as they limbs already settled in the chair) and padded down the empty hallways, putting their shirts down to hide the mess.

 

They reached the bathroom, slipping in and Minho locked the door. They took off their shirts, taking paper towers and whipping themselves off.

 

"We're nasties." Jisung spoke in his high pitches childish voice, pouting a little. Minho chuckled in agreement, and learned over to peck his cheek. "I don't mind being nasty with you." he winked at the younger and jumped away when Jisung tried to smack him.

 

They walk to their JYP dorm hand in hand, giggling like little girls at the small gesture. 

 

The boys are trully bunch of gems, because in the mornig, nobody questions why Jisung's bed remained cold for the night, and nobody questions why Minho and Jisung woke up snuggled up against each other, lips red and necks bitten into purple paintings.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic and I didnt edit it, so its not that great, but at least its some Minsung content!


End file.
